(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a centrifugal pump with a pump housing made of plastic material that can be processed through injection molding having a first housing section containing a suction nozzle and a pressure nozzle, a second housing section supporting an electronically commutated DC motor and having a split case, a motor housing section that closes a dry chamber which is separated from a wet chamber by the split case and in which a stator and an electronic component are arranged, and a permanent magnet rotor mounted in the wet chamber in such a way that it can rotate and drive a pump impeller stretching into the pump chamber. The electronic components are arranged on an electronic circuit board aligned at right angles to an axle and parallel to a base of the split case, and the electronic circuit board is in heat conducting contact with the base.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A generic centrifugal pump is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,083 B2, in which several transistors are coupled thermally to the base of a pump chamber. A disadvantage of this design is the low heat conductance of the component housing and the difficult-to-guarantee flat support of the component on the base.
The task of the present invention is to cool heat-sensitive electronic components in a simple way and with a high degree of efficiency, so that a simple installation of the electronic units is guaranteed, only a small number of components is required, and the installation space is as small as possible.